


His Mended Heart

by MelFish88



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy could hear clarke, Bellamy misses Clarke, Clarke is not alone, F/M, How I Hoped it would go, reunited, s5, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFish88/pseuds/MelFish88
Summary: This had become his ritual every day since he heard the crackle of her voice breaking through the old unused speakers of the Ring. Standing at the observation window where he remembers Octavia’s astonishment at the sight that greeted her for the first time in her 15 years, his own astonishment greeted him everyday now as he stared upon the fire ravished earth, not a spot seemingly left alive in the wake of the fires that encased everything. Yet she survived…and that should have made everything a little easier but the pain in his chest never went away.





	His Mended Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so finally my first Fic on AO3. This has only been seen by my eyes and sadly i suck at writing. So apologies for any and all mistakes that come to your attention.  
> This is a AU piece of how I would have loved to have seen S5 play out. Though it would never, but that is what fanfic's are for in these cases. Hope you enjoy. This will only be two chapters.

This had become his ritual every day since he heard the crackle of her voice breaking through the old unused speakers of the Ring. Standing at the observation window where he remembers Octavia’s astonishment at the sight that greeted her for the first time in her 15 years, his own astonishment greeted him everyday now as he stared upon the fire ravished earth, not a spot seemingly left alive in the wake of the fires that encased everything. Yet she survived…and that should have made everything a little easier but the pain in his chest never went away. 

It been a crackle along the speakers everyday around this time where he would hear bits and pieces of her journey though it was never clear but he found solace in knowing she was still there in the jumble of odd consonants and vowels that cracked out and he would catch the beginnings of his name ever so often break through the mess of words.

“Bel…my…” would feel like a vise grip around his heart each time he heard it. 

“We’re coming Princess…” he whispered to the universe, he had kept vigil at the radio everyday the exact same time, roughly 20minutes before Clarkes scheduled calls. Raven would sometimes join him, sipping on some bourbon as they both tried to make sense of Clarkes scramble through the radio waves.

He could see Raven eyeing him with the all familiar disapproval to his self loathing. 

“You didn’t let her down Bell, I don’t know how many times I need to tell you this but you never let her down. She knew what she was doing and like the Princess always does – she sacrificed herself for the greater good,” she takes another sip before continuing, and he still sent her the same look, he wished he could see it differently but he couldn’t “ She’s alive Bell…she’s alive.” Raven finished.

“I know…” he takes a sip of his own and looks back out onto Earth, hears the crackle of her voice again saying the familiar name, Maddy. 

Raven pipes up at the mention “Have we figured out who Maddy is yet?”

Bell can only shake his head, he’d tried to piece it together in his head, but it was a constant battle of consonants and vowels that made it through to their ears and Raven, oh Raven had tried a hundred and one times to try and get better signal but it was useless. But no matter what the comfort of knowing each day when Clarke crackled through the speakers that she was alive made each day more bearable. 

He looks back at Raven who seems to have finished her glass in the time of his musings “So we’ll definitely be going tomorrow?” 

“Looks like it, Monty and I have run our second set of checks today and everything looks to be in good nick,” Ravens smile is hesitant “Its still going to be a bitch to pilot down especially with a baby on board.”

Monty and Harpers little boy was born roughly 18 months ago, it was a shock and with no medical expert on the Arc very, very stressful. Bellamy having been the only one with any sort of knowledge from Octavia’s birth had been there to help but ultimately the most surprising of candidates had steered them through – Echo. 

She had seen many a woman in Azgeda give birth before her rise in ranks within the Queens Army and surprisingly she herself, though her child had been stillborn she had remembered the healers chants and instructions. 

Little Jasmin was born healthy and happy with an amazing set of lungs that had kept the minute Arc community up a few nights. 

Bell chuckled at the memories before finishing of his own glass, the crackle that signaled Clarkes presence gone, leaving him to assist his companion to her feet. 

“You’ll be great Raven, we couldn’t have got this far without you.” His hand held a little tighter onto hers giving it a little squeeze of affection, she truly had become one of his best friends. 

“Thanks Bell,” she smiled and returned the little bit of force he had given her hand onto his in return, before walking off towards her cabin. 

He watched her go, finally vanished from his sight as she rounded a corner and he took his moment to look towards the universe one last time, towards earth and towards Clarke. 

“See you soon Princess…I love you.” 

\-----------

 

True to her words 24 Hrs later Bellamy took his first breath on the ground in six years. They had made it every single one of them, though Jasmin was tearful the whole ride down, definitely not an easy thing for a baby but she would survive and thankfully have a future. 

They had landed on a bowl of sand and stone not to far from the only spot of green they had seen whilst Raven piloted the craft to safety. How it survived he would never know – all he did know was that he needed to get to Clarke now. 

“I can see Becca’s compound from here,” he yelled out to the group from his position at the front, they had been hiking for a few hrs now in hopes to reach Becca’s before nightfall. Even the exhausting pain that his lungs had been suffering for the last 1hr of their trek couldn’t stop him from laughing and smiling. 

Echo and Raven look on at him, both of them knew the importance of this moment for Bellamy, the glowing smile plastered on his face was definitely not hard to read for anyone. 

“I’d say another 15mins before we’re there Bellamy” Echo said as she started to walk again alongside Bell who seemed to be pushing a little harder now to get there as if the compound had a magnetic force and was pulling him effortlessly towards it. 

\--------------

 

They had reached the compound and it was probably the most confusing moment for Bellamy and the others, not knowing what they would find or if Clarke had even made this her home the last few years. 

“Do we knock?” Monty asked staring at Raven and Bell, Harper and the rest a few feet behind them with a sleeping Jasmin. 

Raven shrugged her shoulders looking on at Bellamy, who he himself was stumped in this moment and even though he hadn’t been sure of what to answer Monty he felt his body move on its own accord. Slowly he grasped the handle and pushed the entrance open, its creaked slightly there was music filtering through the compound ever so softly. He took that to be a good sign. Slowly he walked a few feet in, everybody following him one at a time. 

Everything seemed clean and in its place, Clarke or someone had taken they’re time to ensure the place was kept neat or if he looked closely, tables were lined with small pot plants, different looking fruits lined some of the glass cabinets and there seemed to be a piece of art drawn on many a surface… Clarkes artwork. 

Though he had never seen her draw often in their short time on earth, he had heard and seen small sketches littering her cabin those first few days following the revelation that Ali had left Clarke with. 

“Hello?” he called out, “Clarke?”

No sound came he tried again and this time he heard the music die down, someone was definitely here and he just hoped it was his Princess. 

“Clarke?” Raven called out now as well. 

A noise caught their attention to the right and out popped his Princess, her hair was different, shorter now as it came to her cheekbones and with strips of red, her clothes hugged at her curves it seemed as thigh she filled them out a little more then he could remember but the most important thing to him was that she stood right there in front of him – flesh and bone. 

“You’re here…” she answered her face astonished and slowly it started to crumble into a stream of tears as she ran forward. Bellamy wasted no time and met her halfway, engulfing her within one of the tightest embraces. This moment felt reminiscent of that moment Clarke came barreling into him when he through Arkadias gates. 

Everyone faded away in the distance and it was as if it was only Clarke and him in the room.

Her tears were flowing freely and soaking into the corner of his neck and shirt “It’s okay Clarke, it’s okay we’re back…” he whispered into her ear as he stroked her back never letting up, he had missed this – he had missed her. This very moment solidified his belief that she made him whole. 

“I – I – I missed you so much Bell…” she hiccupped between sobs. Her tears slowly dissipating “I have so much to tell you.”

“I missed you to Princess,” he kissed her temple once – twice – three times it felt so surreal she was in his arms again, he could touch her again and smell her again. He breathed in and this waft of Aloe and Earth came pouring through his whole body, it was a smell he would forever remember as being Clarke – as being home. 

Finally her tears were mere stains across her cheeks, he could look at her properly. He rubbed the pad of his thumb just below her eye to catch one stray tear and in return Clarke had done the same though he couldn’t remember when he had started crying at all “I should have stayed…” he spoke softly not tearing his eyes away from hers. 

She shakes her head slightly so not as to break his hold on her face as his thumbs continue to stroke the sides of her face “No you would have died Bell.” 

He knows she is right but dam he wishes he could have, to have figured out what they could have been. 

“Nomom…” the smallest voice of a little girl can be heard coming directly from behind Clarke. 

He cant help but notice the slight tinge of fear flash across Clarkes face before she detaches herself from him and turns to where the voice had filtered from, his eyes travel from Clarkes retreating back to the small figure. Bell cant make out to much but he can tell that the little girl has dark hair in this light. Clarke has bent down now coming level to the little girl who cant be more then 5, he find that he starts choking on the thought. 

Clarke’s voice is low but he catches a few phrases, Maddy remember my friends… They came down from the Castle in the sky…lets say hello…

So this is Maddy, the name that has eluded him for far to long. How did she survive the radiation? Where did Clarke find her? Are there any other survivors? Wait, she called Clarke mom.

He is trying to piece all the scenarios playing through his head together to figure out how Clarke could have a daughter or how Clarke could find an innocent child in all the destruction that they had come across and whilst this happens he soon is face to face with Clarke and the little girl now firmly attached to Clarkes hips and arms slung around her neck. 

She is the epitome of beauty, her dark hair frames her face delicately with little ringlets and her eyes shine blue like the sky, but what he notices more now is that those eyes are framed by a splash of freckles along her cherub cheeks and nose. He notices and he can’t help moving his gaze from the child to Clarkes own searching eyes. 

“Bell, I would like you to meet Maddy…your daughter…” she says every so softly stroking the little girls hair with her free hand whilst never leaving eye contact with Bellamy. 

A chorus of gasps follow the revelation and all to soon the bubble that he had found himself in with Clarke is broken.


End file.
